Dead Air
< Poprzednie: End Times | Następne: Imć daje się nabrać na inwazję Talibów > Dead Air - Era Imcia trwająca od marca 2019 do 26 lipca 2019, oraz potencjalny powrót Imciowersum. Część I - Koniec...? Na popiołach Imciowersum Po End Times i Debacie Politycznej wydawało się że Imć Onufry Srakachujowa odszedł z Internetu. Oficjalnie za początek tej ery uznaje się debiut nowego filmu - "zielony...lodowy..." który to Imć dał na opustoszały kanał ale po pewnym czasie usunął. W tym okresie na Discordzie pojawił się też tajemniczy chłopak z autyzmem - Jakub Sprzęgla. ClockiKlocki44 pojawił się pewnego dnia, i powiedział że był w Kopaniu, i szukał osoby odpowiedzialnej za ten chaos - samego Emila Maseraka. Niepokuj.jpg Imć zaczął pojawiać się na Discordzie, ponownie dając swoim fanom masę frajdy, wysyłając ludziom groźby karalne za obrażanie marynarzy i grożąc że dokona strzelaniny szkolnej w imię Boga. Cor2.JPG Cor3.JPG misiu10.JPG Wkrótce pojawił się nowy film - "jak powstal robert prusak? film DLA ODWAŻNYCH DZIECI...", a później Imć wrócił na całego, z bardzo "ciekawą" konwersacją. Krwawy Wtorek Imć wrócił we wtorek, 9 kwietnia, i rozpoczął nową psychotyczną konwersację w "starym" stylu, szkalując wszystko i wszystkich, nawet osobę która zrobiła dla niego fanart z jego ukochanych klocków LEGO. misiu2.JPG misiu3.JPG misiu4.JPG misiu5.JPG misiu6.JPG misiu7.JPG misiu8.JPG misiu9.JPG Z czasem jak konwersacja eskalowała, po podaniu przepisu na Smalec z kiszoneczką na chrupaku po marynarsku Imć zaczął szaleć i wyzywać, oraz bełkotać. Ponad to, na czacie był koleś którego Imć uznał za "prawdziwego marynarza" i kiedy dowiedział się że nim nie jest, wpadł w istną furię pisząc mu "NIE MA CIE JUŻ PASZLI WON". misiu11.JPG misiu12.JPG misiu13.JPG misiu14.JPG misiu15.JPG misiu16.JPG misiu17.JPG Potem, Imć wpadał w jeszcze gorszą furię bo ta sama osoba którą uznał za marynarza wstawiła gore. misiu18.JPG misiu19.JPG|Michał podobno "pękł". misiu20.JPG misiu21.JPG Maserak Powraca Wtedy to, ni stąd, ni z owąd na czat wszedł Jakub Sprzęgla, chłopak który mówił że jest w kontakcie z Emilem. Okazało się że Emil chce wrócić i przeprosić wchodząc na jego konto, co też zresztą się stało. Emil powrócił. maserack is back.JPG maserack is bac2.JPG maserack is bac3.JPG prezepreasza.JPG|Przeprosiny Maseraka. prezepreasza2.JPG|Emil wykorzystał (no pun intended) autystę. prezepreasza3.JPG|Lody... Później, Emilowi pokazano screeny z tego jak Ignacek męczył się z halucynacjami i jak groził samobójstwem, co zszokowało Kąsacza. Wyznał wtedy ze bardzo żałował tego że nakablował na Ignacka do Pana Białej Ręki. prezepreasza4.JPG prezepreasza5.JPG|Pomimo tego nadal zostawał Emilem. Został jednak wyrzucony z serwera za spermiarstwo. A później stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Maserak ratuje Imciowersum Maserak, przerażony, skontaktował się czym prędzej z paroma użytkownikami na PW gdzie napisał że "coś złego stanie się w Imciowersum". A potem okazało się że sam Biała Ręka odkrył Imć Wiki i Maserak musiał RATOWAĆ IMCIOWERSUM. rękainterweniuj.JPG rękainterweniuj2.JPG rękainterweniuj3.JPG rękainterweniuj4.JPG rękainterweniuj5.JPG Potem wyjawił więcej informacji o Ręce, w tym to że miał informacje nt. nie tylko Clockiego, Cobirozpiździatora i Konrada Warzęchy ale też jednego z fanów Imcia. A wszystko to skwitował po swojemu pięknymi słowami. Plik:Rękainterweniuj7.jpg Maga wraca Imć od pewnego czasu był bardzo dziwny. W pewnym momencie Michał pojawił się i powiedział że wyjechał - Imć twierdził przez ten cały czas że "pękł". Okazało się że przez czas kiedy Michał wyjechał (Maga sama nakłamała mu że "pękł" żeby go nie stresować wyjazdem), Maga zaczęła regularnie straszyć Imcia chorymi pierdołami takimi jak że jego ojciec się powiesił, czy że jak nie będzie grzeczny zabiorą go do Gdańska zaleją go betonem, a także kazała mu wyzywać dziadka w internecie bo "spali mu zabawki" i zalała mu mózg religijną propagandą. Stmop.JPG Degradacja Dmitrczuków Po pewnym czasie standardowego religijno-prawicowego pierdzielenia Imć zaczął wyjawniać obleśne szczegóły co do swojej sytuacji po End Times - twierdzi m.in. że jego ojciec pękł (co można interpretować w sposób podobny do "pęknięcia" Michała - prawdopodobnie odszedł on z domu), oraz takie kwiatki jak np. że nie myje się od lutego (tłumaczy to "zatrutą wodą" w prysznicu), nie myje zębów, prowadzi głodową dietę na którą składają się chrupki, warzywa, rzeczy "z puszki", cola i słodycze. Ponadto powiedział iż z powodu iż w jego kiblu zalęgły się robaki, przez które nie tylko przyznał się że nie korzysta z toalety, ale z dumą pisał kilka razy iż sika w gacie, a także przyznał się że ''sra we własnym pokoju i chowa klocki w kątach i szafkach. ''Ponadto potraktował na serio oraz przyjął propozycję jednego fana aby wysrał się przez okno. oblech1.png oblech2.png oblech3.png oblech4.png oblech5.png oblech6.png oblech8.png oblech9.png oblech10.png Oczywiście Imć jak to Imć - nigdy nie wiadomo, co jest prawdą a co wymysłem. Pomimo iż biorąc pod uwagę zniknięcie Bolka oraz lenistwo Magi takie stoczenie się rodziny Dmitrczuków mogło by mieć miejsce, jego słowa należy traktować z dużym dystansem. Zakończenie Ery Era ostatecznie zakończyła się 26 lipca 2019, aferą Sprzęgłogate która stała się nową Erą Imcia. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Klasa B Kategoria:Obleśne